


Nihilus

by Chunkula



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: My First AO3 Post, Non rhyming poem, how many times will I say poem, its not really a poem, poem, shitty poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunkula/pseuds/Chunkula
Summary: Just a shitty "poem" I wrote about Darth Nihilus. It doesn't rhyme,
Kudos: 5





	Nihilus

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shitty "poem" I wrote about Darth Nihilus. It doesn't rhyme,

_An endless void_

_A gaping wound_

_Destructive Force_

_The Triumvirate_

_Eternal hunger_

_..._

_A graveyard world_

A man.

_Dead ships_

Nothing more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hate it but I'm also proud of it. You can insult it if you truly feel offended about it, I don't care,  
> Just don't be cruel


End file.
